Various hair cosmetic compositions differ in their desirable efficacies based on the needs of the consumer. One important element of such compositions is their ability to hold or set hair in place. Many consumers seek hair styling products which would give medium to light hold and at the same time, enable them to re-fix or re-style or re-shape their hair without the need to re-apply the product and/or heat. The resulting feel and texture of the hair after application is also an important element of a such products. While different technologies and products exist that have these qualities, there is still a need for improvement in these areas. One way of achieving this is through the careful selection and levels of ingredients in the hair styling compositions in order to impart the desired levels of hold, reshapability properties and texture on hair.
Thus, the object of this invention is to provide a process of styling hair using a composition that would give medium to light hold and allow one to re-fix or re-style or re-shape the hair without re-applying the composition and/or heat, and at the same time, give a unique soft and dry feel to the hair.